Sincere Crybaby
by Himawari Mii
Summary: Lyra's tired of Silver's annoying behaviour, and seeks consolation and some kind of warmth. Crystal's there to listen. Small one-shot/drabble thingy. Hints of SoulSilver.


p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emstrongDisclaimer: Sorry. But if I did.../strong/em/p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; color: #000000; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He thinks I'm such a ditzy, airheaded, happy-go-lucky girl that's TOTALLY unaware of the outside world and its hardships!" Lyra explained agitatedly, tears streaming down her face. "But I am very well aware of things, thank you very much!" she continued. "I'm not as STUPID as he think I am! As THEY think I am! I observe and understand quite well, in my opinion. I just don't always show it!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Crystal was perched on her sister's fluffy bed, silently listening to the rant while braiding her twin's silky, chocolate hair. But she didn't mind the outburst, really. In fact, she was happy to see that her sister's constantly bottled-up feelings were finally being released. Just like a usually dormant volcano finally erupting in a gigantic cloud of ash and intense heat. It's not healthy to keep stuff like that inside all of the time, instead she'd cover it up with an extra dazzling smile./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""He's not my father!" Lyra spit out, glaring spitefully at the Sneasel-plush she once got as a birthday present from the redhead. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much! I'm an independent young woman who refuses to take orders from some random... brat!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"At this, Crystal giggled, earning a sideways glare from her younger half. "...What's so funny?" she demanded, pouting like a five-year old./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, it's nothing." The bluenette quickly assured Lyra and urged for her to go on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And that constantly indifferent demeanor of his!" she fumed. "He's ALWAYS so nonchalant, stoic, mean, cool... What's going on in that rockhead of his remains unfathomable to me!" back to sobbing, and some hiccupping. Awkward silence filled the room./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""... I still love him." Lyra suddenly declared, clutching her Sneasel- plush tightly. Tears were still streaming down her flushed cheeks, but the brunette remained quiet this time, fiddling with her fingers. Crystal had finished playing with the younger girl's hair and merely sat there, probably waiting for her sister to continue, staring blankly at a hole in the opposite wall. She recognized it as a remnant of a fight she and Lyra had had when they were six./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emMore than ten years ago../em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""...Crys?" her sister whispered, hoarse thanks to the screaming session earlier./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yeah?" Crystal blinked, looking down at Lyra, who sat on the floor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm such a crybaby..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The older girl smiled, recalling her sister's outbursts through the years. Sure, it could be seen as bratty and silly, but that sincerity and self-honesty was also a part of Lyra's charm. And, to be quite frank, Crystal envied her for that./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: 'Open Sans', Verdana, 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That's all right."/p 


End file.
